


In His Arms

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabbed her in his arms and that's all she ever needed. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

Katie had been silent for hours before she finally moved into the kitchen, washing things and generally making a fair amount of noise. John, who had been working, soon set it aside, picking up on the sense that Katie needed him, besides, he had weeks left to work on his next cooking book, his plans. He had moved closer even as she turned, gathering her into his arms and letting her rest her head against his shoulder, waiting for something. She had, eventually, moved to hug him back, sighing into his shoulder even as he ran light hands over her back then up under her t-shirt, pulling her still closer, knowing she needed to feel him holding her. There was nothing sexual about it, just a good, strong, hug. It was the same hug that was all she had ever needed and ever would need. She had wanted him with her and now, she had him. Curled around her, warm and real and very much focused on her. 

"John."

"My darling."

His voice is soft as he speaks, his smile gentle. 

"Just relax, we have all the time in the world."


End file.
